Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (Movie)
** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Supporting Characters: * President * * Expanded Justice League ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Made Men *** J'edd J'arkus Made Men **** **** **** **** **** *** Johnny Quick Made Men **** **** **** *** Owlman Made Men **** **** **** **** *** Power Ring Made Men **** *** Superwoman Made Men **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** *** Ultraman Made Men **** * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * -Justice League ** *** ** * -Crime Syndicate ** ** *** * Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Plot = At the beginning of the story, Lex Luthor and the Jester break into a high-security safe to steal an item called the Quantum Trigger. They barely make their escape when the Jester bravely sacrifices himself to deal with his pursuers, giving Lex Luthor time to transport himself to a parallel Earth where the Justice League, led by Superman, is contacted by the authorities of Luthor's appearance at a police station. Superman ascertains that this Luthor is from a different parallel Earth from his own and takes him aboard the Justice League Watchtower satellite where he explains that his own Earth is being terrorized by a group called the Crime Syndicate. While the Justice League hold a private conference concerning whether to help this Luthor with his world's problem, Luthor hides the Quantum Trigger somewhere on board the Watchtower. The Justice League then agrees to help Luthor deal with the Crime Syndicate, with Batman electing to stay behind to protect his Earth due to the limited manpower their team currently has. However, as they transport into Luthor's Justice League headquarters, they are instantly ambushed by Superwoman and a team of her lieutenants who were busy ransacking the place searching for files and evidence. The Justice League successfully holds them off long enough for a retreat so Luthor can lead them to his former ally's hideout. On their way there, though, Superwoman brings in other villains with powers similar to her own -- Captain Super, Captain Super Junior, and Uncle Super -- to chase after them. Wonder Woman takes over Owlman's chameleon-circuited jet and uses it to help the Justice League make their getaway, though frying its circuits in the process so that the jet stays in invisible mode. Reconvening at the Crime Syndicate headquarters, the five surviving main members of the team discuss their Earth's persistent and increasing resistance against the Syndicate's control, and that they have been working on a quantum-powered weapon that would force the world governments to relinquish what little control they have left to the Syndicate or else face possible global annihilation. In private, Owlman discovers that Luthor has created a trans-dimensional device that enabled him to transport to the Earth universe of the other Justice League and has Superwoman transport there in order to find the Quantum Trigger. At the Jester's hideout, Superman and Luthor discuss their options and decide they should split up into teams and hit multiple targets at the same time. Flash and J'onn J'onzz take on Johnny Quick's Made Men during a weapons smuggling operation. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman deal with Power Ring's lieutenant Olympia at a factory manufacturing illegal drugs. Superman and Luthor take on Ultraman by using his bodyguard Jimmy Olsen as bait. No sooner do they succeed in stopping these operations, however, does the Justice League get called to the White House where they get chewed out by President Slade Wilson, who is fearful of the amount of firepower the Crime Syndicate has at their disposal to deal with any opposition against them. Superman tries to reason with the President that good men doing nothing against evil forces will only allow evil to triumph, but the President finds that difficult to believe as he himself does not have superpowers to deal with the likes of the Crime Syndicate. | Cast = * Mark Harmon as Superman * Vanessa Marshall as Wonder Woman * James Woods as Owlman * Chris Noth as Lex Luthor * William Baldwin as Batman * Gina Torres as Superwoman * Bruce Davison as President Slade Wilson * Nolan North as Green Lantern * Jonathan Adams as Martian Manhunter * Josh Keaton as The Flash * Brian Bloom as Ultraman * James Patrick Stuart as Johnny Quick * Freddi Rogers as Rose Wilson * Carlos Alazraqui as Breakdance * Richard Green as Jimmy Olsen * Jim Meskimen as Captain Super * Andrea Romano as Watchtower Computer * Bruce Timm as Uncle Super * Kari Wuhrer as Model Citizen * Cedric Yarbrough as Firestorm | Notes = * DVD Set (Retail) includes a disc with DC Showcase: The Spectre. * The two-disc set also includes the two part Justice League "A Better World" episodes. | Trivia = * Both Josh Keaton and James Woods starred in Disney's Hercules as teenage Hercules and Hades, respectively. | Links = }}